


Work in progress

by Taboo_writter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas in booty shorts, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Prompt Fic, Protective Dean, Sabriel - Freeform, Sorry Gabriel is sorry, UST, browley, mentioned - Freeform, musical numbers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taboo_writter/pseuds/Taboo_writter
Summary: "Gabriel are you sure about this? You hurt Sam. I know it wasn't in the plan but you hurt him. Dean will probably kill you if you go near Sam again."ORThe drabble that probably makes no sense where Gabriel and Sam are in highschool Gabriel messed up and fixed everything Sam was worried about to apologize.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sabriel AU Prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031759) by [thatuncoolchick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatuncoolchick/pseuds/thatuncoolchick). 



> Basically I took in the Bonuses and left the actual prompt for later X'D

* * *

 "Of course it will work. I'm the trickster I can convince anyone of any lie under the sky. It'll be easier since it is the truth." Charlie looked at Gabriel unconvinced. He knew it was a crazy plan, Gabriel had messed up. It was beyond repair probably hopeless but Gabriel had never been too good at the whole 'knowing when to stop' thing. Plus if nothing else it would give Sam a chance at repercussion. Not that he would take it. Sam is too kind-hearted for revenge. It probably wasn't even going to progress to completion but Gabriel had to try. Because there was a 1% chance that everything would work out and maybe just maybe Sam would listen and everything would be rainbows and sunshine and Sam could finally see the changes Gabriel had made to the tree-house. As to what Gabe would say if Sam wanted to hear him out... well Gabriel was good on his feet he could probably come up with something.

"Look I am not saying it is impossible, but exactly how do you plan on getting around the beast?" and really if Gabriel had just listened to Charlie in the first place he wouldn't be in this mess to begin with. But Gabriel was good at planning. It didn't always go _according_ to plan but if the looks Dean-o send his baby brother were anything to go by _this_ was the least of his worries. Now getting the two old man to fess up their pent up frustrations _that_ would be a challenge. "That's easy. I am sacrificing a virgin." Gabriel's face displayed a carefree smirk, "Oh don't look like that. I am just ensuring that Cassie dearest has a small accident with his clothes that Dean-O can help with. Plus Balthy is ready to cock-block the hell out of them."

"Dude that's low. Not only are you selling Cas' v card to the knight of perdition but you are not even going to let him cash in? Cock-blocking is not cool bro." she said with fake-disgust reminding Gabriel why he loved the redhead.

"Have I ever told you I love your evil side?"  

* * *

 

Everything had gone according to plan so far. Sam's surrogate father was happily kissing the obnoxious principal in the middle of the football field. And honestly after 4 years of Crowley calling for sexually tensed disputes about Dean's behavior (Regardless of whether Dean had done anything or not) it seemed like a freaking miracle.

Lucifer was too busy running away with Michael to ever bother Sammy again (and thank freaking god for that cause the sexual tension _there_ was causing a damn apocalypse). Benny and Dean were once again besties which basically meant the insults were now taken with a smile. Balthazar was wearing a cheerleader's outfit (and had an opportunity to what seemed like a menagé whatever-the-french-word-for-12) for _absolutely no reason_.

 Cas still seemed confused as to why he was in booty shorts and a cut off shirt which Benny had 'accidentally' dropped water on in the middle of Gabriel's musical number. Dean however was highly appreciative of Gabe's sacrifice and was eyeing Cas as if he was ready to devour him in between blushing and floundering to get him dry.

The target however seemed to be completely unimpressed with the cheesy musical number. Sam was glaring of somewhere pretending to ignore how most of the school broke into song and dance.

"I know I messed up Sam. I just want a moment to convince you that I'm being sincere." tried Gabriel again ignoring the sinking feeling that it was hopeless. Because there were changes he wanted to show damnit. 

"Fine." Sam answered finally directing his glare at Gabriel. Gabriel's brain seems to recoil at the response. Sam simply continued to glare until finally he raised an eyebrow at the lack of response "Well?" he prompted.

"Yeah... i um... Well I," he stutters  then proceeds to gawk a Sam. Ok so maybe Gabriel isn't so good on his feet when a 6 foot 4 jolly giant is glaring down at him, sue him he was expecting an insult and maybe a right hook to the nose. When Sam's eyebrows raise again in annoyance his mouth decides to move on since Gabriel's brain is clearly not going to get with the program. "Hmm... I honestly did not expect to get this far. I made the biggest fuck-up in the history of fuck ups. What the fuck am I supposed to come up with that would make up for it? I honestly did not think you were going to agree to talk to me'."Sam looks torn between confused and annoyed but the hatred seems to at least dim. He raises a questioning eyebrow again,  " Sam I'm a 5'8 fuck-up whose best quality is a falling apart tree house. But you, You are brilliant, funny, smart, kind, caring, understanding, generous, hella freaking hot with dimples that melt panties and you have the best bitch-face anyone could ever pull off. You are the best thing that has ever happened to anyone ever and I am completely fucking in love with you. What the fuck am I supposed to say to even begin to explain to you that I could never go back to my stupid tree-house because it now has all the adjustments you propose. That I can't look around without seeing the improvements you left in my life because I changed everything that was necessary to become the guy you saw me as because I wanted to be worthy of your smile. How am I suppose to say that I didn't realize how much better the world is when you smile at me until you stopped, because I am a dad-damned idiot and I freaking gave a you a cheesy 80's musical number because you Sam Winchester deserve a a musical number and I didn't even notice that I am freaking in love with l-" Gabriel's brain apparently finally caught up to the word vomiting his mouth was doing because his eyes went wide with realization and his mouth formed a perfect O. "Oh-" he looked at Sam who's face was still trapped in a strange mixture of confusion, amusement, annoyance and something unrecognizable. "Sam I am so screwed. I'm in love with you and I am so screwed. Sam I think I just confessed to you over a microphone for the whole school to hear-" Gabriel looked at Sam with panic as the entire football field looked at them. Gabriel dropped the microphone, Crowley and Bobby had stopped kissing and were now smirking at Gabriel. Cas was looking at his brother with his head tilted. Dean looked torn between reaping Gabriel apart and reaping the rest of Castiel's clothes off. Sam looked at Gabriel with the unrecognizable emotion growing in his face.

"You changed the tree house?" he asked in a small voice as he looked down at Gabriel. Meanwhile Gabriel was in awe of the expression showing in Sam's face. It was warm and it made his eyes soft as they glisten with something, the almost-but-not-quite-there smile in Sam's lips made his whole face glow and it made everything seem so... fragile. Finally though Sam's question made it to Gabriel's dazzled brain and his response was whispered in a tone that revealed his complete awe and slight confusion.

"I wanted to you to have the stars." at his words Sam's almost-but-not-quite-there smile grew into a totally-there smile that showed his dimples as he leaned forward and tilted Gabriel's face up and suddenly the unrecognizable something the made Sam's eyes glisten in that way that absolutely enchanted Gabriel was totally recognizable. Because Gabriel knew that expression. It was the expression Gabriel made when Sam read to him and it was the same expression Cas showed Dean when Dean said anything sweet, the same expression Dean showed Cas when he completely missed a social cue. "Oh-" Gabriel's reaction was more of a sharp intake of breath than a word but Sam's smile grew mischievous. 

"What is it?"  he asked as he grew closer.

"I think you love me too." Gabriel responded in a whisper complete lost in the way Sam's eyes shone with the besotted mixture of quiet adoration, fond resignation and amused annoyance.

"You think?" Gabriel felt the words being breath into his lips, and really he had a great retort it was going to be clever and mischievous and everything attractive about him. But well before he could even put it together Sam's lips were on his and it was tender and sweet, while being confident, possessive and absolutely accepting. And maybe Sam's lips on his made his brain short-circuit a little, or maybe a lot considering he didn't hear the entire school cheering or notice Crowley and Bobby cat-calling, he didn't even notice Dean pulling Castiel into a kiss of their own where they stood behind the bleachers or Balthazar's sarcastic singing of "k-i-s-s-i-n-g" much less Charlie's quiet "fina-fucking-lly". But really nobody could blame him not when Sam had heard him out and forgave him not when he just found out he was in love with Sam and apparently Sam loved him back. But most definitely not when Sam was holding him close with one arm around his waist and his free hand cradling his face as if to ensure he didn't try to pullback. Which was ridiculous because if Sam loved him, Gabriel would Not be letting go of Sam for the next eternity or two.

**Author's Note:**

> I read the prompt and basically just came up with the image of Balthazar in a cheerleader costume in the middle of the football field as crowley and Bobby made out and Dean kinda just salivated at Cas in booty shorts and a wet t-shirt. Of course the first thought in my head was 'there was a musical number'.


End file.
